The Road Less Traveled
by dragnclaw
Summary: Left foot, then right foot, as we learn how to walk again. Nothing is as it seems in a world where enemies turn out to be friends in disguise. AkatSaku, onesided SasuSaku.
1. Chapter One

**11/15/07**

**Title: **The Road Less Traveled

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Left foot, then right foot, as we learn to walk again. Nothing is as it seems in a world where enemies are friends in disguise.

**Pairing(s): **Will be AkatSaku (AkatsukixSakura), and a one-sided SasuSaku.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit off of this fanfiction.

**Author's Notes: **I wish to thank my amazing and lovely sounding board/beta, **IvyAdrena**, for being a generally awesome person and friend, and for helping me; without her, this fanfic would never have seen the light of day. xD I would also like to thank **CalicoKween **on dA for providing me with motivation and support. Thank you both so much!

This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, and I hope to do wonders with it. I have many talented writers to look up to and draw inspiration from here.

I'm being too formal/serious. xDD You'd never guess how excited I am about posting this story.

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura's thoughts**_

* * *

Left foot. 

Right foot.

Left foot.

Right foot.

Left.

Right…

Sakura hated traveling through the forest; she'd traversed through the trees countless times, and dodging awkward branches and other obstacles had become second nature long ago.

The good thing about that, however, was that it gave her time to think about the upcoming task. It was pretty simple, as missions went: locate and retrieve a rare scroll while making sure that it didn't fall into enemy hands. The only thing that made it complicated was _him_.

Sakura glanced at her teammate, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

About six months ago, he had returned to Konoha with his team in tow, requesting a formal pardon and permission to return to the home he'd abandoned as a child. Tsunade-sama let him return to Konoha, albeit reluctantly. [Privately, Sakura thought it had more than a little to do with the potential resurrection of a certain nearly extinct doujutsu (not to mention the amount of begging Naruto had done.)

This was Sasuke's first mission since his return, and Sakura could not help but feel slightly apprehensive [about being alone with him/her former friend/comrade. Tsunade-sama's warning rang clearly through her mind: "Sasuke is not as he once was; we still don't know his true reasons for returning to Konoha."

It also didn't help that he still wore his old Sound uniform. She didn't really know why; either he wanted to remind people that he wasn't to be taken lightly (since he _did _kill Orochimaru, weakened or not), or he just had an odd fetish for ass-bows.

When he came back, things hadn't fallen back into their old routine, as Naruto had hoped. Rather, it was much like when Team Seven had first formed, with Sasuke keeping everyone at arm's length and being stoic and untouchable as ever. The resulting mockery of their childhood made something in her chest ache.

The only thing that _had_ changed was that Sakura no longer pined after him. After Sasuke had betrayed them, she had begun to see things differently. She realized that her happiness was determined by her own choices and actions, and if she let the wrong people influence her, she would always be miserable. So she became comfortable with herself, and started acting the way she really felt. Probably because of that, nowadays, her Inner Self rarely made an appearance-- although she still popped up once in a while, much to Sakura's chagrin. Soon after that revelation, she apprenticed herself to Tsunade-sama, and became one of the most powerful, respected, and skilled medic-nins in Konoha.

As for Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin, the trio was being closely monitored by ANBU, until Tsunade-sama figured out a way to cure Juugo. She still had not decided what she would do with them; since it was assumed that they were still loyal to Sasuke, she was wary of their true intentions, and didn't give them much freedom.

Despite the obvious mistrust shown by most of Konoha's population, the former Team Hebi (excluding Sasuke) tried to integrate into Konoha's society as well as they could; it was the only place willing to give them a second chance, and they all knew that.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the area where the scroll was supposedly located.

"I think we should split up; it'll be easier to find the scroll that way." _Since whoever hid it was a paranoid freak, obviously; but then, what shinobi isn't? _

Just as she was about to start searching in of the opposite direction of Sasuke, he suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"There is no scroll."

"…Huh?" _Ohshit._

The world tilted as pieces abruptly fell into place, though the puzzle was still incomplete; this was clearly a fake mission to draw her away from Konoha, but…

"Why me?" _It's not like he ever thought I was useful before now. _

Sakura drew kunai from her pouch and slid into a defensive stance. It would be a bit more difficult fighting him, since she wasn't wearing her gloves, and she somehow doubted that he would give her the chance to, considering what an absolute _gentleman_ he was.

"You are simply the means to an end; nothing more, nothing less," Sasuke replied, the metallic _shing _grating along her nerves as he drew his katana.

_What end could I possibly help him achieve?_

After staring at her for a brief moment, he brought his katana up over his right shoulder, and then swiftly lunged forward. The blade cut soundlessly through the air, the dull edge of the blade aiming straight for her neck.

She blocked with her decidedly inadequate kunai and used a substitution jutsu almost immediately afterwards, leaving him faced with a log instead of his intended prey.

Sasuke neatly sliced the replacement in half, eyes already tracking around the clearing.

_He must only need me unconscious instead of dead, since he didn't try to make Sakura-kabobs,_ the rational part of her mind noted.

_**He's not even trying. He could have knocked you out ages ago. **_

_Then why is he stalling? It makes no sense. _

_**To **_**you**_**, maybe. It makes perfect sense to me. **_

_Then tell, or go away. I don't want to die because of you._

_**Don't you mean because of yourself? And no, I'm not telling.**_

Seeing Sasuke approaching her position in the trees, she realized that he was relaxed…as if he fully expected to win. That infuriated her. _I'll show him. _

Gripping the kunai handle in her mouth, and she quickly slipped on her gloves. Without hesitation, she immediately created three Kage Bunshin, and instructed them to surround Sasuke, but not to reveal their positions.

She knew intellectually that he would win this fight. Sasuke was out of her league, especially since she did more work as a medic than as a normal field ninja; healing was her specialty. But she would damned well still try, even though a part of her was curious as to why he needed her, and to what end. _Maybe I'll make it easier on him. I may not be able to win now, although I could injure him pretty badly; even if I lose now, it wouldn't be in vain if I find out information about what Sasuke is _really_ up to. Might even learn something valuable about some of Konoha's enemies._

Sasuke was right below her now. Gathering chakra, she jumped down and swung her fist towards Sasuke. He dodged, of course, and gave her that infamous little smirk of his as he jumped out of the way of her attack, and consequently, the chunks of earth she sent flying.

She growled and launched herself at him, the kunai that had been held in her mouth now gripped firmly in her hands and aimed straight at his face. He chuckled and blocked her attack with the sheath of his katana. Taking advantage of his better leverage, Sasuke leaned into it as he overpowered her, managing to propel her own kunai back into her face; her nose broke with a sickening crunch.

Ignoring the blood streaming from her face, Sakura finally signaled her Kage Bunshin. They instantly jumped out of the trees and attacked Sasuke, causing the distraction she needed. Hands coming together into a seal, she poofed a few meters away, out of sight. Quickly crouching down, she wiped at the blood from her nose, and cast about for a suitable course of action. Just as she was about to start healing herself, however, she sensed Sasuke's chakra signature directly behind her.

"That's enough playing for today," Sasuke murmured.

Sakura whirled around, but a swift blow to her neck knocked her unconscious before she could raise a hand to block.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter Two**

**12.9.07 Author's Notes: **Eh, I don't have much to say this time around, except that it took forever to write this chapter, due to a slight writer's block. Once again, I thank my awesome beta, IvyAdrena, for just being all-around awesome! (Go read her fics! You know you want to!) Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Sakura's Thoughts_

**_Inner Sakura's Thoughts_**

**"Inner Zetsu Speaking"**

* * *

Tick. 

Tock.

_Ugh…_

Tick.

Tock.

_Where _am_ I?_

Tick.

Tock.

Sakura opened her eyes reluctantly, unwilling to find out whether or not the fight with Sasuke had just been a dream, and found herself slumped in the corner of a fair-sized room.

There was a bed in the corner opposite of her, and a rickety looking table and chair across from the bed, right next to the door. There were no windows, and the room smelled earthy. The walls seemed to have an odd texture as well, so Sakura guessed that the structure was underground, or carved into the side of a hill. Unusual, but not unheard of.

Few things surprised her, nowadays.

As she stood up and stretched, she felt something drip out of her nose; after wiping it off with her hand, she saw that it was blood.

If her nose was still bleeding, it meant that wherever she was, was close to where she and Sasuke fought, and that she hadn't been unconscious for long.

_Sasuke._

She wasn't really surprised that he had kidnapped and taken her who-knows-where, but a part of her felt bitter and betrayed knowing that he hadn't changed at all.

A dull throb reminded Sakura of her broken nose. Sighing, she focused chakra into her hand to heal it, then frowned when she found it difficult to access. Instead of the usual strong green glow, the little that she could gather was dim, like a dying light bulb—not nearly enough to fix the damaged appendage.

_I wish I could heal my nose. It's not like I'm going to attack someone…_

_**Unless his name is Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Her chakra stuttered out completely, locked behind something she couldn't break.

Sakura relaxed and started breathing deeply, clearing her mind of all thoughts.

_Let's try this again._

She tried to focus her chakra at her hand again; surprised that she could do so easily, she proceeded to heal her nose.

_That was odd…_

_When I was angry and wanted to use my chakra, I was unable to, but as soon as I calmed down, I had no problems._

_**It seems that whatever jutsu is sealing off our chakra is based on emotion. When we are angry or want to attack someone, we won't be able to utilize our chakra.**_

_How convenient._

_**I wish I could strangle the bastard that invented this jutsu.**_

_With my temper, I won't be able to use my chakra when I need it the most._

Sakura lay down on the bed and mused about possible plans of action.

_Well, I really don't have any clues to where I am, nor whom I'm dealing with aside from Sasuke, so I have to be careful. And this jutsu makes the situation even more difficult, since I'm bound to be angry at my captors…_

_**Why us, though? Sasuke has never acknowledged our skills as a ninja before; why start now?**_

_I'm not sure...but whatever the reason, it's probably not good for us._

_**Maybe he needs a medic?**_

_He could have just asked._

_**It's **_**Sasuke **_**we're dealing with, and it's obviously not something we or Tsunade-sama would agree to, since he kidnapped us.**_

_If only we knew who we were up against. That would make planning our escape easier, although I don't plan on escaping until I learn something about whatever Sasuke's up to._

_**That's a good idea. Go check to see if there's a seal on the door.**_

_Of course there's a seal on the door. What kind of person leaves the door of their prisoner unsealed?_

_**The kind of person that doesn't see their prisoner as a threat.**_

Irritated by her Inner self, Sakura got up from the bed and went to check the door, positive that it was sealed. To her surprise and chagrin, it opened easily.

_**Shall we go, then?**_

Not sensing any chakra signatures nearby, Sakura decided to exit her room and explore. There was an ominous air about the hallway she was currently in. She walked past several closed doors, and although she could sense no one, she had an odd feeling that something was going to happen…

"Hello!"

Scared out of her wits, Sakura spun around and swung a chakra-infused fist at the interloper, sending the person flying down the hallway.

…_**Is it dead?**_

Cautiously approaching the person, she automatically noted that an orange mask covered his face, an Akatsuki cloak encasing the rest of his body.

_Akatsuki?_

"Oww…Sakura-san hits hard," the masked man said as he got up, rubbing the side of his head. He appeared to have no apparent injuries, which was good for him, since Sakura didn't feel inclined to heal him at the moment.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura demanded, approaching him cautiously. He had a cheery air about him, like Naruto, which put her somewhat off-guard.

"Sasuke-san told Tobi. He's not very nice, though," the masked man replied.

_Sasuke? What is _he_ doing with the Akatsuki? And what the heck am I here for? None of this makes sense._

"Well, since you know my name, will you tell me yours?" Sakura inquired, although she already had an inkling.

"Tobi's name is Tobi."

_**What's with the whole third-person thing?**_

_How should I know?_

Tobi suddenly grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hallway. "This way, Sakura-san. Zetsu-senpai wants to talk to you!"

_I wonder who Zetsu is._

_**Probably another clinically insane Akatsuki.**_

_Lovely._

"Why does this 'Zetsu' person want to talk to me?"

"Tobi's not sure. Zetsu-senpai just told Tobi to bring you to his room."

_**Oooh, we get to go to his room! Hopefully, he's hot.**_

_This is not the time or the place for such thoughts, pervert. Besides, knowing our luck with guys, he probably looks like a cross between a plant and a person. He must have been named "Reed" for a reason._

_**You're probably right. It wouldn't really surprise me. Sasuke has hair that looks like a duck's ass, and Lee's eyebrows look like giant, fuzzy caterpillars. Who knows what this guy looks like?**_

After passing through various hallways and making several turns, Sakura gave up trying to remember the way back to her room. The base was like a labyrinth, or Tobi was simply trying to throw her sense of direction off by randomly taking turns through a variety of passages. Either way, she was lost.

They finally stopped at a door. It was plain and unmarked, just like every other door at the base.

Tobi knocked, then opened the door and led Sakura inside.

"Zetsu-senpai! Tobi brought Sakura-san!"

A moment passed, and Sakura was starting to wonder about the state of Tobi's mental health, when she saw _something _melt out of the wall nearest to them. She unconsciously took a step closer to Tobi.

At second glance, the _thing _wasn't a thing, but a person. A very odd looking person, to be precise. He had yellow, pupil-less eyes, grass-green hair, and the left half of his body was white, while the right half was black. To top it all off, he had a giant, Venus flytrap…_thing_ that protruded from his shoulders. She assumed that this was Zetsu.

_**Don't you just hate it when you're right?**_

Sakura held back a shiver at the man's penetrating stare-- those odd eyes seemed to look right through her every defense; it was disturbing, to say the least. Her hands fisted when he moved to take the final step forward to disconnect from the wall, leaving far less distance between them than she would prefer. Of course, a _continent_ wouldn't be far enough a distance for her to feel comfortable again.

_What now? I'm not sure I should say anything._

_**Yeah, this guy looks like he's going to eat us or something.**_

_That's a very comforting thought._

"You may leave now, Tobi."

"Okay, Zetsu-senpai! Tobi will go and see what Deidara-senpai is doing. Bye, Sakura-san!"

_NO! Don't go! I don't want to be left alone with the creepy plant man!_

Sakura tried to inconspicuously inch towards the door, but…

"**Leaving won't get you anywhere, Sakura-chan."**

"Don't worry. I only wish to talk to you, Sakura-san"

"**For now."**

_Okay, now I _really_ want to leave._

_**Talk about split-personalities…I'm guessing the white side of his body corresponds to his normal self, and the black side corresponds to his inner self.**_

_Thank Kami I don't have that problem. It's bad enough having you inside of me; I could only imagine what kind of trouble you'd cause if you were able to speak for yourself._

_**Hey! I've saved your ass a bunch of times, and this is the treatment I get? I feel loved.**_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura readied herself for whatever might happen next.

"What do want to talk to me about?"

"Your living arrangements while you stay with Akatsuki."

"WHAT?!" Sakura was instantly livid. "When was it decided that I would stay here? Who said I would help you, anyway?"

"**Sasuke assured that you would, once you heard of what would happen to a certain friend of yours." **Zetsu replied, with a smug air.

_Shit! They're after all of the tailed beasts. Which means that they're after Naruto._

_**Doesn't a jinchuuriki die when it's tailed demon is extracted?**_

_Yeah, that's why Chiyo-baasama had to give up her life for Gaara's when Shukaku was extracted._

"What makes you so sure that I'll help you? I already know Naruto would die when you guys try to extract the Kyuubi. Besides, there's not much a chuunin could do in an organization of S-Class criminals," Sakura said, knowing that the last part was somewhat a lie. Although she was just a chuunin, she was still an intelligent and very capable kunoichi.

"**You yourself know that that is a lie. You are a medic whose skills are second only to Tsunade-hime. Why do you think that our organization is after you?"**

_**For shits and giggles, that's why!**_

"Why _is_ the Akatsuki after me? I would have thought that you already have a capable medic by now." Sakura asked. She wouldn't give in _that_ easily.

"**Ah, but we do. **_**You **_**are our medic now."**

"Like _hell_, I am. Why should I act as your medic? You've killed or injured several Konoha nin and our allies, and are currently trying to capture Uzumaki Naruto, whom happens to be a good friend and teammate of mine; he's also the Kyuubi's host." Sakura gritted her teeth. "Once you have the Kyuubi, you'll have all of the tailed demons and be able to wreak havoc across the world! Now tell me, how exactly does that motivate me to help you?" Sakura was more than a little angry now. _How dare they?_

"It doesn't. But…as you have said, we _are_ a group of S-Class criminals. Should we be persuaded to do so, there is a possibility that we could help you devise a way to keep the jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto alive during and after the extraction."

Sakura stilled, eyes wide and heart pounding in her ears. Had she heard right? Did he really mean…?

_**Even though they won't give us a choice about the extraction, with their help, we could actually figure out how to keep Naruto alive.**_

"How am I to know that the Akatsuki will keep their word and help me figure out how to save Naruto?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Just because we are S-Class criminals does not mean that we do not honor our agreements. Not all of us choose the paths we are on," was Zetsu's ambiguous reply.

"So, in return for providing the Akatsuki with my healing services, you will provide your skills and knowledge and help me devise a way to keep Naruto alive?"

"That is correct." Zetsu confirmed.

"And I will be treated, how?" Sakura prompted. She knew that while dealing with an opponent, it was always wise to be clear on all of the terms of an agreement.

"As an honored guest; you will be well provided for. Although, following common courtesy, you are not to enter any closed doors without permission, nor are you to harm anyone here."

"**Without good reason, of course. Your chakra will be kept sealed as a safeguard, as well as to ensure that you will not leave."**

"It seems that I have no choice but to accept," Sakura admitted.

"**You always have a choice, but you might not like the consequences of your refusal," **Zetsu replied, with the hint of a threat in his voice.

Sakura rocked back on her heels, thinking over the situation.

"Now that it seems that we have finally come to an agreement, you will be escorted to your room."

"I have another question…What is Sasuke doing here?" Sakura asked softly.

"I do not know. Our organization has been aware of his intentions of killing Itachi-san, but when he finally approached us, he instead asked to be allowed to join."

"Okay, but then why did he kidnap me? Any one of you could have abducted me a long time ago."

"Since we were not sure of his intentions, we asked him to prove himself by capturing you. If he succeeded in doing so, which he did, it would prove that he has no ties to Konoha."

_So all of it was really a lie. He only returned and grew closer to Team 7 to get under our guard, and then to kidnap me so he could get into Akatsuki._

"I see," Sakura said, a steely edge to her voice.

Zetsu stared at her, observing the various expressions that flitted across her face. First sorrow, then anger, then determination. It was fascinating, how easy it was to read her.

"It seems that our conversation has come to an end," Zetsu announced. A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

"**Come in."**

The door slowly creaked open…

"We meet again, kunoichi."


	3. Chapter Three

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter Three**

**12.19.07 Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter is so short, but I was studying for my math finals like crazy…and now I'm half dead. I was going to make this longer, but I figured if I didn't post this now…you wouldn't see anything for another two or three weeks. I don't really like how this chapter turned out (writing it was something like torture…the ideas didn't want to flow at all), but I hope you enjoy reading it!

_Sakura's Thoughts_

**_Inner Sakura's Thoughts_**

* * *

_No._

_No, no, no._

_This is impossible._

_I don't believe it_.

She stared at him for a while, the fact that he was still alive still not quite registering in her mind.

After all she had done--fighting all of those damn puppets, almost being made into Sakura-kebobs, and just generally getting stabbed at and almost killed a hundred and one lovely different ways, _he was still alive._

Well, fuck.

Somebody up there just hated her with a passion. Or had a twisted sense of humor.

Sakura gave Zetsu a look that clearly said: _Are you serious?_

Zetsu just smirked at her and motioned towards the door with his hand. Sakura looked at Sasori, who was standing in the doorway, with a smug look on his face.

"Shall we?" Sasori asked somewhat impatiently, but not giving Sakura the feeling that he was rushing. It seemed like he was perfectly content…like he had everything planned out. It made Sakura uneasy, because it felt as though he was playing a game, or pulling her strings.

She reluctantly walked towards Sasori, staying silent, since she didn't trust herself to speak.

Content that she was finally moving, he walked out of the room. Sakura followed after saying goodbye to Zetsu and closing the door behind herself. She figured it might kill her if she wasn't polite, and she _really_ wanted to get out of her precarious situation _alive _someday soon.

_**We're lucky we agreed to Akatsuki's offer. If they could bring Sasori back to life, then they could certainly help us keep Naruto alive.**_

_Who knows what situation _we_ would be in if we refused…_

_**A very uncomfortable one, I bet. We'd have everyone in the Akatsuki against us…well…even more than they were. Now, at least, we'll be on polite terms.**_

_I'd hate to have to fight against all of them AND Sasuke…not that I'd make it out alive, anyway._

_**What are we going to do, now? Wing it?**_

_Most likely. We don't _really_ know the Akatsuki. All we know is that they are S-Class criminals with a different point of view on life...maybe this would be easier if we weren't so prejudiced. They are people, as well. They were molded into the people they are now by the things they experienced throughout their lives and how they reacted to them._

_**Hmm…Didn't Zetsu say that not all of them chose the paths they're on?**_

_Yeah…maybe we should give them a second chance. Who are we to condemn them?_

Sasori abruptly stopped at a door, and Sakura very nearly crashed into him but managed to stop herself in time. She heard him chuckle, and frowned.

_**What are you laughing about, puppet boy?**_

Sasori turned to face Sakura. "This will be your room for the time being," he said, and walked past her, offering no further explanation.

Sakura was about to open the door of her room, when she heard a loud growl originating from her stomach.

_Eheheh. I forgot we haven't eaten since this morning…Maybe Sasori will show us where the kitchen is?_

_**Yes, Sasori will **_**really**_** be willing to help you after you helped kill him.**_

_Have you got any better ideas?_

…_**No.**_

Sakura turned around and ran after Sasori. When she caught up to him, she cleared her throat to get his attention. "Sasori-san, could you take me to the kitchen?"

Without turning around, he replied, "You should be able to find them yourself. You _are _a capable kunoichi; or did you defeat me just because Chiyo was helping you?"

_**What an ass. I'd rather risk getting lost than begging him for help.**_

_He _is_ playing with us! If I get angry at his comment, it'll prove that I'm easy to manipulate…_

_**But if you don't, he could get angry, and that probably wouldn't bode well for us.**_

_If he attacks us, he'll get in trouble with Akatsuki, since our agreement states that I am to be treated as an honored guest in return for healing them._

_**Let's wing it, then, and hope for the best.**_

Sakura silently turned on her heel, and walked down the hall. Sasori, frustrated by the fact that he had failed to get a rise out of her, followed her. Inwardly smirking, Sakura continued walking down the hallway, and turned left at the next corner. The scent of spices permeated the air, and she heard water boiling, so Sakura guessed that she was headed in the right direction. Forgetting for a moment that Sasori was behind her, she quickened her steps and was soon met with a wonderful sight.

The table was prepared for lunch, and there was a variety of delicious-looking foods there, just _waiting_ to be eaten. Sakura nearly started drooling as she walked towards the table.

"Sasori, you weren't supposed to bring her here yet."

Sakura was mildly startled by the comment; in her haste to find food, she hadn't noticed that there was someone _in _the kitchen. She turned around, and saw a blue-skinned sharkman. She wasn't fazed by his appearance; after seeing Zetsu, it would take a lot more to scare her. There was something appealing about the rugged air about him, but Sakura quickly brushed that thought away.

_**Didn't Naruto mention something about being stalked by a blue-skinned Akatsuki member?**_

…_Now that you mention it, he did. He's Itachi's partner. I think his name is Kisame._

_**Speaking about Itachi, I hope we don't see him anytime soon.**_

"It's not my fault she didn't rise to the bait. I misjudged her," Sasori reluctantly confessed.

_**Haha! Sakura 1, Sasori 0!**_

"Hmm. Well, lunch is almost ready anyway," Kisame replied.

"I'll go let everyone else know," Sasori said, and hastily left.

_**That's right! Run while you still can!**_

Kisame turned to Sakura, and introduced himself. "Sakura-san, my name is Kisame."

"Nice to meet you, Kisame-san."

Sakura's stomach gave a loud growl.

"Hehe…if you don't mind me asking, how long will it take for lunch to be ready?" Sakura asked, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It should be done in five minutes. Feel free to sit at the table. Everybody else should be here soon." Kisame answered.

"Who, exactly, is 'everyone else'?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi-san and Sasuke. Tobi and his partner left to obtain supplies," was Kisame's reply.

Sakura paled.

_Sasuke _and_ Itachi?_

_**Somebody up there just **_**loves**_** us.**_

_Sasuke AND Itachi? It's bad enough having to face one of them, but both? And won't they try to slaughter each other horribly or something? They'll get blood in the food!_

_**Most likely, and I'm not sure I want to see that.**_

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Kisame inquired.

"Yes, I'm just fine," she replied quickly. Avoiding his gaze, she went and sat down at the table.

_What are we going to do about Sasuke?_

_**The food. I want to eat it! It's inhumane, making us wait like this.**_

…_Nice try, trying to change subjects like that. I guess I'll go along with it._

Sakura stared at the food with a predatory glint in her eye. Kisame noticed this, went back to his cooking, and made a mental note to make some more food.

_So what's our plan of action?_

_**Eat, and ignore the Uchihas.**_

_Ignore them? Do you really think that's going to work?_

_**There's only one way to find out…**_

Just then, the two brothers walked in.

_**Speak of the devils, they're here already.**_


	4. Chapter Four

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter Four**

_Sakura's Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura's Thoughts**_

* * *

The atmosphere in the room turned frigid as the two brothers each took a seat at the table. Sakura sat up a bit straighter and stared at Sasuke with a stern look adorning her face. 

_**Should we? Or should we not?**_

_That _is _the question._

She stared at him for a bit longer, as if trying to figure out his current state of being, and then…

"Sasu_-chan_, are you _high_?"

Sasuke blinked—and then blinked again, confused enough that the emotion actually showed on his normally-blank face.

Sakura could feel that all eyes and ears were on the two of them. She was surprised to realize that even _Itachi_ was paying attention to her, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"Well?" Sakura tapped her fingers on the table, awaiting a response, although she knew it was unlikely that she was going to get one.

Sasuke regained his composure, and replied, "No, I am not. Don't ask about things that don't concern you."

Her fists clenched, a sure sign that her temper was nearing the boiling point. As usual, he didn't deign to take notice of it. "Things that don't concern me? EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO CONCERNS ME! Ever since you were assigned to Team 7 all those years ago, whatever you do concerns me, as well as Naruto and Kakashi, and vice-versa! You need to grow up and realize that the world doesn't revolve around your skinny Uchiha ass!" At some point, she'd pushed to her feet and was leaning down in his face, hands braced on the table between them in as confrontational a manner as she could get without throwing a punch. "I would have thought that you were smarter or wiser by now, with all that you've been through, but you're just as stupid and blind as you were when you were a genin! Hell, you still haven't figured out that Itachi's been puppeting you around since the massacre! Instead of trying to restore some honor to your clan or something—which you've had _ample_ time to do, by the way—you were chasing your brother around and running your clan's name even _further_ into the ground! And through all of this, not once have you _ever _thought about your team mates, much less the people around you. You _disgust_ me."

And with that said, Sakura dumped her steaming tea in his lap with a sweet smile, turned on her heel, and left the room.

_**Isn't it just **_**wonderful **_**how Sasuke still controls our emotions, even without doing anything?**_

_Yes, it _really_ is. I've wanted to say that for __**so**__ long, though... and there are still some more things I'd like tell him.._

_**Yeah, I know, but you might want to take it a bit slower; I think you broke him. It's not that I care about him that much anymore, but you **_**are**_** Akatsuki's medic now, and if you traumatize him too much, you'll have to heal him as well.**_

_Good point. I'm sick of him...and I don't want to spend any more time around him than necessary._

_**Hey, do you think that we're anywhere near our room? We sort of rushed out of the kitchen without a thought.**_

_Hmm, I think we are. Hey! The door to that room is open!_

_**It's probably the one to our room, then, since I don't remember you closing the door before we ran after Sasori.**_

_Maybe we could actually see what our room looks like now. We didn't exactly pay too much attention to anything but our stomach earlier._

_**Shit! We totally forgot about lunch.**_

_Well, I don't exactly want to go back there…_

_**Neither do I. I guess we'll just have to suffer. Woe is us!**_

_Ever the drama queen, aren't you?_

_**Hehe, yup!**_

_Ooh, this room looks comfortable!_

_**Yet somehow practical at the same time.**_

The room was fairly spacious and furnished with simple yet elegant furniture. There was a bed in one corner, as well as a table and chair opposite of it. But the table wasn't what interested Sakura--it was the scrolls on it that did. She immediately made her way over to the table and began looking through a few scrolls.

_Oh my goodness, there are all sorts of advanced medical techniques in these! We've found a goldmine of information!_

_**They even have Chiyo-baasama's technique written down. I didn't know anyone else was aware of it.**_

_Sasori was probably monitoring her after he left. I bet most of the Akatsuki members have informants in their old villages; that's probably why they seem to know about things even before Konoha hears of them. It's still rather surprising, though, considering how Konoha usually hears of important events fairly quickly._

_**I think we've died and gone to heaven. Look, there are bookshelves full of scrolls!**_

Across from the table, there were indeed two bookshelves full of scrolls, most of which looked old and slightly worn, hinting at their age and worth.

_I love whoever had the foresight to provide us with these scrolls._

_**It's odd, though. Why would they trust us with these?**_

_They probably know that we wouldn't be able to betray them. Since they're after Naruto, they've most likely been monitoring the rest of Team 7, and know each of our personalities well._

_**So basically, this is a form of bribery, to ensure that we won't leave?**_

_Pretty much._ _They know me too well. But still…_

"I wonder who decorated this room…"

"That would be Konan-san, un."

_**Hoshit, we said that out loud?!**_

_Where the hell did he come from? How the hell did we not hear him close the door?_

Sakura turned around to see a blond haired, blue-eyed man smiling at her and holding out a bowl of food and utensils in one hand.

_**Isn't that Sasori's partner, the crazy, explosives-happy shinobi that killed Gaara?**_

_I think his name is Deidara._

"And who would Konan-san be?" Sakura inquired, after recovering from her minor shock.

"She's Pein-sama's partner. He's our leader, un." Deidara explained.

"Oh. Why are you smiling at me?" Sakura asked.

_**It's a bit creepy.**_

"It's not everyday that you hear someone yell at an Uchiha and come out of the experience unharmed. What's more, is that you stunned him. Sasuke's still sitting at the kitchen table. He hasn't even touched his food, un," Deidara replied cheerfully, walking towards Sakura. "Now are you ever going to take this food, or are you just going to continue staring at me, un? Not that I mind…"

"Pervert," Sakura grumbled, snatching the proffered bowl and chopsticks from the blond.

She sat on the bed and started eating after directing a glare at Deidara, who merely smiled smugly in return and sat down next to her.

_**Well, this is certainly odd. The guy that's capable of killing a Kage, is now sitting next to us and seems content with that. It's definitely creeping me out.**_

_It seems as though he admires us for bitching at Sasuke for being…well, an ass for all these years. Maybe he has a grudge against Sasuke or Itachi?_

_**It wouldn't surprise me. It seems that everyone and their mothers have something against one of the living Uchihas. Or both of them, for that matter.**_

Sakura stopped shoveling food in her mouth for a second, and glanced at the man perched next to her.

"So, what does it matter to you that I yelled at an Uchiha?" she asked, tone idly curious.

Deidara's expression darkened at her question. "Let's just say that I didn't join Akatsuki by choice, un."

_**He must have been tricked or blackmailed into joining by Itachi or something. **_

_I'm a bit surprised. I thought that most members joined of their own free will._

"So not all of the current Akatsuki members joined because they wanted to?" Sakura inquired.

"You'd be surprised, un. Although most of our subordinates are given a choice, the people that Pein-sama deems worthy enough to become a full member are often forced into joining, although I'm not sure how many of us weren't given a choice."

_**So **_**this**_** is what Zetsu meant…**_

_Could be. We still don't know a lot about anyone in Akatsuki._

Sensing that the subject wasn't really welcome, Sakura went back to eating her lunch. Deidara was staring off into space, seemingly lost in his memories, with a slightly angry countenance.

All of a sudden, someone burst into the room. "Haha, I see you're already making a move on the new medic, Deidara!"

Sakura choked on a bite of chicken.

* * *

**1.8.08 Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay again. I had some issues with this chapter as well, not to mention that I have a life, that insists on getting in the way, but I love it all the same, especially now that I'm finally taking a drawing class! I'm so excited! 8DD

Also, an idea brick for another story hit me, with about the same intensity that the idea brick for this story hit me, so it's likely that I'm going to start writing another story. I'm not sure of the name yet, but it will be an AU!HidaSaku, and pretty angsty and dark.

Hmm...that's all I have to say, for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, review. Your reviews make me happy, and being happy means I am inspired easily and definitely motivated and able to write.


	5. Chapter Five

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 5**

_Sakura's Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura's Thoughts**_

* * *

For the most part, Sakura was content with the choices she made in life. Sometimes, however, she wondered if she should have picked a different occupation…such as being a nun, for example. This was _definitely_ one of those times.

Sakura dislodged the offending piece of chicken with her chakra fairly easily; although it would have helped if she wasn't hacking up her lungs and if Deidara wasn't trying to help her. Really, he was only getting in the way, and doing more harm than good.

_**Ooh, I so wish we could maim that ass that stormed into the room.**_

_I say we shove chicken down his throat._

"Deidara-san, I'm fine. What kind of a medic would I be if I couldn't take care of myself?" Sakura said.

"A dead one," the intruder butted in, with a smug look on his face.

Sakura glared at him. He had white, silver-ish hair (she guessed that he used _tons_ of gel on it), purple eyes, and was a good deal taller than Deidara. He wore a scratched Amegakure hitai-ate, and an odd pendant around his neck. The air of smugness around him irritated Sakura to no end.

_Wait... Purple eyes? Silver hair? It sounds like the guy that killed Asuma…_

"The name's Hidan," the man said as he sauntered towards her and Deidara.

_Hidan?_

Memories of countless nights comforting Ino, and seeing Team Ten looking broken and hopelessly in despair, as though they'd never be happy again without their sensei flashed through her mind. Anger boiled within her for the injustice done to her closest friend and her team. And now he expected her to be all buddy-buddy with him?

_Never._

Glaring darkly at Hidan, Sakura very carefully set down her bowl on the bed next to her, hand flexing. As soon as the missing-nin got in range, she pulled back her fist and punched him in the face. The sharp crunch of broken cartlidge was satisfying, but not as much as it would have been if he had flown across the room. Unfortunately for Sakura, her chakra was still blocked due to effects of the jutsu that was placed on her, so that didn't happen.

"What the hell was that for, bitch?!" Hidan exclaimed as he cradled his profusely bleeding nose.

"That was for Asuma-san and Team Ten," Sakura replied in a hiss.

"Asuma….What? You mean that fucking guy with the fucking cigarettes? What is with everyone making a big deal about that? I spent a fucking _year_ underground because of that fucking pineapple-headed kid that hated me for killing him! Does everyone and their mother care about him or something? Seriously, people, get over it! Geeze!" Hidan cried out as he wildly gesticulated with his hands, becoming a bit agitated.

Sakura just glared at him angrily, not trusting herself to speak. She fought to resist the urge to beat the man before her into a bloody pulp, and while thought _was_ tempting…she would ultimately gain nothing from it.

Remembering her discarded, mostly empty bowl, Sakura conveniently decided that now would be a good time to return it to the kitchen.

"I'm going to take this back to the kitchen," Sakura announced, gesturing to her bowl. She walked past Hidan, who was still sitting on the floor, and exited her room.

_Well, we made it through that alive._

_**It wasn't that bad…. It would have been hell if Hidan had actually fought back.**_

_True, true. Thankfully, he didn't. This whole ordeal is proving to be more difficult than I thought._

_**You've been betrayed (again) by your own teammate and are currently Akatsuki's captive. It's not exactly going to be all sunshine and rainbows.**_

_Yes, well...heh. It's a nice thought, at least._

As she was navigating her way through the base, Sakura heard someone approaching her from behind, and tensed. Recognizing Deidara's chakra, she relaxed a bit. But only a little bit. It wouldn't do to get too comfy.

_I wonder why Deidara's here…_

"I can take that to the kitchen for you, un," Deidara offered as he caught up to her.

"It's fine; I can take care of myself" Sakura stated.

Deidara looked slightly disheartened at her response, and she only arched an eyebrow at the reaction.

_What's bothering him now?_

_**He was trying to be nice to you, and you bluntly rejected him. That's what.**_

_But I can take care of myself. And any time someone offered to help me, it was usually because they think I can't take care of myself. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore._

_Besides, he captured Gaara, aided in the extraction of his demon, and is in the organization that's seeking to remove the Kyuubi from Naruto. I can't be friends with him! I'd be a traitor!_

_**Technically, you already ARE a traitor. You let yourself get captured by Sasuke, AND agreed to Akatsuki's offer. And besides, you could at least be civil with him.**_

_But they would have killed me otherwise, and then Naruto would have died for sure!_

_**True, but the Council won't see it that way.**_

_The Council? They live in their own little world, and care nothing for the ninja that give up their lives for Konoha. They pass judgment based on how they feel, rather than from a detached point of view, and take no one else's opinion in mind. The only way they can be persuaded is through bribery or threats. And besides, Tsunade-sama could always overrule them, right?_

_**They represent the traditional views of Konoha. Maybe, but the Council is there to balance the power and make sure that the Hokage doesn't abuse their power.**_

_So? Traditions can change, just like people can. And what happens if the Council abuses their power?_

_**Traditions have been carried out for generations, it's not as simple as that, and people have habits and behaviors ingrained into them, just like traditions are ingrained into the minds of the people. Then we're all screwed, that's what.**_

_No matter how long people have been doing things or behaving in a certain way, they can always change if they put their mind to it, and basically everyone _d_oes change, whether or not they realize it. And if people knowingly want to change, and can do so for the better, then traditions can change with them._

_**Exactly. You've already **_**said**_** that you'd give the Akatsuki a second chance, but yet you haven't **_**done **_**anything to support that statement.**_

_It's difficult to try and become friends with people whose goal is the exact opposite of ours. They've tried to kill several of the people I care about._

_**True, but think of how much they've given up, and what their pasts must have been like to make them this way. Who are we to judge, anyways? Treat others the way you want to be treated, and maybe they'll reciprocate. It might be hard at first, since they'll think that you only want to trick them, but we know that we're not, and that's all that matters.**_

_What about all of the people they've killed or harmed; all of the families they've destroyed? Are we just supposed to forget about that?_

_**No, of course not, but we're not exactly angels on earth, either. We just fight for different reasons, and therefore are on different sides. Who are we to judge, anyway?**_

_I don't know. I really don't._

Due to the fact that Sakura was wrapped up in her own little world, she didn't notice that she had arrived at the kitchen and thus tripped over the edge of a chair. As the bowl flew out of her hand, Sakura braced herself for impact, and hoped that someone might be kind enough to catch her. Apparently, no one would be her knight in shining armor as her body was introduced to the floor. It wasn't a pretty meeting, Sakura decided, and promptly got up. She glared at Deidara, who tried to hide a smirk, and then realized that she hadn't heard the bowl fall and smash into pieces. As she turned around, she noticed a tall, masked man holding the bowl with black tentacles that protruded from his cloak. He glared at her angrily, and she offered an apologetic look. "Be careful; supplies don't grow on trees. Neither does money, for that matter, and unless you are going to pitch in and help, I suggest that-"

"You stop talking or you're going to nag her to death, un, Kakuzu-san." Deidara intervened. He noticed that Sakura had started to twitch and flex her hand, and decided that it was best to get involved before either of them became too angry. One angry spitfire was hard enough to handle, but _two_? (Not that he'd mind seeing them fight; he was sure that it would be a magnificent battle, but… things were troublesome enough as is.)

"It wouldn't be too hard to do that; I'm already half-dead anyway." Sakura chimed in with a slight smile.

Deidara and Kakuzu stared at her as though she had grown another head, or proclaimed her undying love for Itachi, or something as equally ridiculous or insane.

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura-san? Deidara carefully asked, slightly afraid that she might go batshit crazy on him. She was apparently moodier than he was.

"As well as someone who's been betrayed by their teammate and blackmailed into joining a criminal organization could."

* * *

**3.28.2008 Author's Note:**

Sorry for the excruciatingly long delay. I temporarily lost inspiration for this chapter, and then when I regained my inspiration, school ate me alive. I'm currently typing this from inside the belly of the beast. xD

I'm not completely content with how this chapter turned out (something seems a bit off), but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. (Oh, and if ffnet mashed together any words (as it has a habit of doing), or made any other ridiculous mistakes, or if I'VE made any mistakes, grammar-wise, please let me know, and I'll fix it immediately.)

Any questions, comments, complaints, or violent protests?

Well, you can leave a review or PM me if so. I don't bite. xD

Thanks to everyone that reviewed; it means a lot to me! :D (Sorry for not replying to any reviews recently. As I mentioned, I've been terribly busy, but I'll try to improve on that.)


End file.
